


[Miko will remember that.]

by ChipAndDealer



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daring plixel bird escapes, Gen, Hermione Granger has a knighthood, Miko is immune to obliviation, Nobody follows protocol, Post Harry Potter canon - Freeform, The obliviators don't take kindly to that, You can't tell me that's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipAndDealer/pseuds/ChipAndDealer
Summary: There was a lesson Hermione Granger had tried to instill in every auror she trained, no matter the country, no matter the time: never underestimate muggles. For every spell she'd invented, all the countless drills and protocols she'd developed, there was always some muggle somewhere that forced her to make amendments to the protocol, new spells for new situations. The exception, or the exceptional muggle in this case, was the rule.Watching the two muggles riding a giant bird disappear into a portal one of them seemed to create was more a confirmation that this was one of those times than something truly surprising.
Relationships: Five | Hector Nieves & Miko Kubota
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	[Miko will remember that.]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fell in love with Glitch Techs as soon as Mitch showed up in the first thirty seconds, and it hasn't let me go. If, for some reason, you've clicked into this and haven't seen it, it is a glorious send up to all things video game so if you're at all interested, you should check it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> -Dealer

Miko wasn't irresponsible, she just maybe, sometimes, skipped dialogue too much. Did this mean she had loads of time leftover for actually doing cool stuff? Of course. Did this also mean, she was usually really confused whenever anything came up that was in that dialogue she kept skipping, well... also yes.

As with all things Miko, this issue didn't end when she was AFK.

A beam of bright red light shot past her ear as she pulled Five to the ground behind a carefully arranged pyramid of canned beans. Huh, beans, beams, canned beams, focus, Miko.

"What is going on? Who are they?" Five shouted as more shots slammed into the display.

"You mean you don't know?" Miko gasped, disbelievingly, activating her gauntlet and hoping whoever they were, they didn't like plixel blasts. "I thought you would do all the wordy things."

He grabbed his forehead, groaning. "Ugh, it feels like I just beat a boss in Darkborne using my head as the dodge button."

She shot a few blasts backwards, knocking one of them to the floor before taking cover from their return fire. "They hit you with something? How many fingers am I holding up? Don't die on me, partner."

"I don't even know who they are," he screamed as one of the robed figures peeked out from behind a shelf of produce and fired another beam, before he and Miko dodged out of the way. "Are they glitches? What game are they from?"

"No glitch activity, but they showed up out of nowhere, like they're some weird version of Glitch Techs. Do you not remember any of this?" They crouched down behind a checkout counter, eyeing the door, so temptingly close, but with no cover between them and it.

"I remember catching the last of those Castlestein bats, then the rest is a blur." He shook his head, grimacing.

"What? That was like ten minutes ago, dude, right before-" realization dawned on her face. "Oooooh, shmup."

"I'm guessing that's not good news," Five remarked, dryly.

"Yeah, maybe not the best," she hedged. "I think you got flashed."

"Like with a memory beam?" He said, incredulously. "But I'm a Glitch Tech, why would they-"

"I'm getting the feeling these guys aren't totally up on the Glitch Techs rules," she cut him off, grabbing him by the collar and summoning Ally to ride out the door.

"One of these days, we gotta teach Ally how to open doors," Five remarked, picking glass out of his hair, before returning to the situation at hand. "So they showed up suddenly, flashed us both, I'm guessing, then when it didn't take for you, they freaked out."

"Headshot, Five, you got it in one," she confirmed as they soared down the street on Ally's back.

"But why would they flash another Glitch Tech?" Five asked, then considered for a moment, adding, "and what's with the robes?" He shook his head, raising his gauntlet. "I'm calling this in."

"Hello, Five. How can I assist you, today?" BITT's synthetic voice rang out from his gauntlet.

"Chased by guys in robes. One of them flashed us," he summarized, succinctly.

"The memory wiping you are referring to, is not supposed to be used on fellow Glitch Tech operators," BITT informed them, unnecessarily.

"Tell them that," Miko grunted, running Ally down an alleyway. Allyway. Focus.

Five turned his gauntlet so Bitt could see their fast moving pursuers. "Those are not Glitch Tech operators."

One of them disappeared and appeared right beside them with a loud cracking noise, almost grabbing Ally if it weren't for a reflexive kick from Miko.

"Well then what the healthpack are they?" Five asked, crouching down further to avoid another brightly colored beam. "They've got Glitch Tech gear."

"I am not detecting any usage of plixel technology, Hinobi brand or otherwise."

Another crack, and one of them was in front of them, Ally swerving to get out of the way in time. "What do you call that?"

"It is not plixel technology," BITT insisted.

"Five, BITT," Miko snapped. "Less talky, more plan-y."

Five considered for a few moments, rubbing his chin as best as he could while still clinging to Ally. "Maybe... if they're not actually using Glitch Tech, gear, they might not be able to track us."

"They're doing a pretty good job tracking us so far," Miko pointed out.

Five grinned the way he always did when he'd figured out a plan. "That's because we're going on foot..." he began tapping at his gauntlet, moving through settings and dials.

"But Ally can't fly when we're both on her." Miko rubbed a patch of feathers near her neck, cooing at the plixel bird. "Even running with the extra weight is tough on her widdle back."

"Not flying," Five differed. There was another crack, one of the robed figures appeared in front of them, too close to dodge, and shot a blast toward them. At the same time, Five shot a beam from his gauntlet forward, forming a portal in front of them they slid into, disappearing from sight.

/|\

There was a lesson Hermione Granger had tried to instill in every auror she trained, no matter the country, no matter the time: never underestimate muggles. For every spell she'd invented, all the countless drills and protocols she'd developed, there was always some muggle somewhere that forced her to make amendments to the protocol, new spells for new situations. The exception, or the exceptional muggle in this case, was the rule.

Watching the two muggles riding a giant bird disappear into a portal one of them seemed to create was more a confirmation that this was one of those times than something truly surprising.

The patronus in the form of a robin landed beside her, speaking with Agent Redfield's voice. "Uh... Dame Granger, we have a situation."

"I know," she responded, evenly, lowering her modified omnioculars. "I'll clean it up." They'd need a refresher on the training, she decided. Perhaps some more drills on firing curses at fast moving objects, as well. Even if 'escape by giant bird' was a rarity, they'd never be able to stun a muggle on a motorcycle with that kind of tracking. She shook her head, disapparating with a crack.

So much work, so little time.

The problem with obliviator squads was that they were an entirely separate division from detectives or aurors. This wasn't a problem unique to America, Britain was the same, but it was annoying in such a large country how expansive the lack of communication between departments tended to be. The bottom line was that obliviator squads rarely had to think about anything; they see someone in the area, wipe their memory, move on. It was the magical defense equivalent to a roomba. Not that she meant any offense by this...

Some of her best friends were roombas.

If the obliviator squads ever had to think, or if there was working communication between the branches, they probably could have solved the issue, themselves. For all that she liked poking fun at obliviators, she did believe they had the capacity. Instead, they had to reach out to the only person in the area able to track them down.

Hermione paused her magnified replay of the chase, captured through her omnioculars.

Did they think she would leave this out of her report? She wondered. They didn't know her very well, if that were the case. Things like this always went into the report. Always.

There, she finally spotted it. On the boy's arm, right before he'd created the portal, he'd typed something into the strange gauntlet he wore. 'Hinobi Store, 2109, Hinobi Plaza.'

Hermione's smile morphed into a cheshire grin. Say what you want about the dangers or magical inefficiency of apparation, but at least she never had to write down an address.

"Point me." Her wand spun around, stopping suddenly as it locked on the location in her mind. "Gotcha."

It took a few more apparations, with point me's along the way, but she knew as soon as she set eyes on it, that the Hinobi store was the right place. Magic and electricity didn't mix well, and even being near the place caused her own magic to frizzle, like it was complaining about the contact.

Whatever tech was in there, it wasn't small.

Still, she ignored the crawling sensation her disturbed magic made on her skin and walked into the store wearing the same muggle clothes she always did on the job. She got odd looks for it from other wizards, but it made her far less suspicious when she needed to handle something delicately.

"Welcome to the Hinobi store," a brown-haired, voice-cracking, boy greeted as she walked in. "Is there anything I can assist you with, today?"

"I hope so," she read his name tag, "Bergy? I'm looking for two kids, around your age, a girl with purple and pink hair, and a boy with dark blue. They work here, I believe?"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the side, nervously. "Are they in trouble?"

Hermione blinked, realizing her mistake. "Ah, I'm sorry, I must be screaming, 'law enforcement' to you, right now. They're not in trouble, I just want to talk to them."

"Phew, that's a relief." Bergy smiled, stepping away from the counter. "I'll get 'em out here."

He went into the back, leaving Hermione looking around at all the technology on display, and trying to keep her magic under control enough not to fry all of it. There was a reason wizards tended to separate themselves from muggles, after all, and it wasn't just because if she spent too much longer with her magic reacting this way, she was sure she'd try to itch her skin raw. It was a decidedly unpleasant sensation.

After a few minutes, two figures crept from the back room, suspicious eyes locked on her. Oh yes, these were them.

"You." The purple and pink haired one jabbed an accusatory finger in her direction. "You're one of those freaky robe-wearing Glitch Techs, aren't you?"

"You'll have to explain what a Glitch Tech is," Hermione began, "but if you're referring to your encounter earlier, you could say I'm one of them."

"Well what's the deal, lady?" She shouted. "You tried to flash me and Five."

Hermione held one hand up. "Back up. Please explain what you mean by Glitch Techs, 'flash,' and Five."

"Five is me." The blue-haired one stepped forward. "She's talking about your friends trying to memory wipe us."

"I see." Hermione gestured to the door. "Do you mind of we discuss this somewhere else?" Her teeth felt like they were about to rattle out of her skull. "And no oblivi-," she corrected herself, "no 'flashing.' I promise."

They were still suspicious, obviously. They weren't stupid. But Five managed to convince the other one to go along with it. He seemed more intent on getting answers, a feeling Hermione would never blame him for.

They decided on the public park. Neutral, plenty of witnesses, and thankfully far fewer electronics.

They decided on a picnic bench to sit down on, with the pink and purple haired girl sitting down with her arms crossed, still glaring suspiciously all the while.

"Much better," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't we start with introductions? I am Hermione Granger, Dame Hermione Granger, if you prefer."

"Hector Nieves, but pretty much everyone calls me Five," he introduced himself, still seeming nervous but curious too.

"Miko," the girl said, simply.

Hermione nodded, reaching into her inside jacket pocket and withdrawing her wand, an action which had Five immediately diving out of the way. "I made a promise, Five," she reminded him, and set the wand on the table. "As you no doubt recall, these wands are what the people you fought with were using to attempt to stun you and wipe your memory. You could consider them an allegory to your gauntlets."

Five hesitantly reached toward the wand, looking at Hermione, and she gave an approving nod before he picked it up, examining it. "I don't understand," he said eventually. "This isn't a plixel object, it's not even a remote, it's just wood."

"Cherry wood, with a dragon heartstring core, to be specific." Her sixth wand, if she remembered right. "It is an implement a wizard uses to cast spells: in other words, a magic wand."

"You're a wizard?" Five asked, tone caught halfway between skeptical and excited.

Hermione shrugged. "Or Witch, though that term has fallen out of fashion, lately. The existence of magic is supposed to remain a secret to much of the world, hence obliviator squads, like the one you ran into, wiping the memories of any nonmagical who witnesses it." She gestured at them. "Your turn. You still haven't explained what exactly a Glitch Tech is."

"We fight monsters," Miko finally jumped in, trying not to sound as excited as she was. "It's basically the coolest thing ever."

"And it's also something most people aren't supposed to know about," Five admitted after a moment. "So we have our own mind wipe tech."

Hermione frowned. "So your technology protected you from the obliviation?" That could be a problem.

Five's eyes slid over to look at Miko. "Not... exactly."

"I'm immune," Miko delineated, a smug expression coating her face. "I'm pretty much the chosen one."

"Immune?" There were resistances, sure, a Wizard with enough focus and training could throw off something like the imperious, or power through some stasis spells or the ocassional hex. There were exceptions, conditions on which even something like the killing curse could fail. But immunities?

"Don't feel too bad," Five counseled. "The Hinobi resets don't work on her, either. No one really knows why."

Hermione hummed, considering. "I know I promised no flashing, but would you mind if I tested it? I'll only erase a second or two at most."

Five looked to Miko, and Miko shrugged. "Go ahead."

Hermione picked up her wand and leveled it at the girl. "I'm going to say a word, and you'll try to remember it, okay? The word is lavender." Miko nodded. "Obliviate." Her expression was exactly the same, no blink, no slack jawed temporary fugue. "Can you tell me the word?"

"Lavender," she answered, easily. Any facade of cool faded away a moment after, however, when she jumped on the table, pointing a finger. "Hah, in your face, wizard lady."

Hermione chuckled, standing, herself. "Well, this has been an enlightening conversation. Would you mind a truce? Clearly, trying to obliviate you and your friend would be more trouble than it's worth, and I have no desire to forget the 'Glitch Techs,' vague information that I have. So, I'll add you to the 'do not obliviate' list, and you let me walk away."

"The alternative is those obliviator squads still coming after us, isn't it?" Five asked. "Not much of a choice."

"Well, I certainly didn't mean it like that," Hermione differed, waving her wand in a complex motion as figures and graphs floated in the air in front of her for a few moments before disappearing. "There. You're already added to the list. You can wipe my memory now and get off scott free."

Miko and Five shared a meaningful glance before Five stood. "No thanks. We're really not supposed to, but with all the magic stuff you do, what if one day you run into a Glitch? If we flashed you now, you wouldn't know who to call."

Hermione smiled at the two kids and turned away. "In that case, this isn't really a goodbye," she waved behind her. "It's an, 'until you hear my call.'" With a crack, she disappeared.

/|\

Never underestimate muggles. It was a valuable lesson, Hermione thought. With all the old blood and politics of the wizarding world, it was so easy for it all to grow stale, while muggles leapt ever forward into the future.

Immune to obliviation, huh?

Hermione scratched out the end of her report with a long faded quill. 'Suspects found and successfully obliviated.'

She wondered if, when her call finally came, it would be about Glitches at all.


End file.
